


Not What I Expected

by Ciirii



Series: Identity [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Gay Feelings, Gay Mess Lena Luthor, Identity Reveal, Kara Danvers Loves Food, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Nervous Lena Luthor, Shy Kara Danvers, They have feelings for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciirii/pseuds/Ciirii
Summary: Lena asks Kara on a date and finds out something she did not expect.OrYour cliché Identity Reveal story





	Not What I Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say that the part when they are on a date was written when I may or may not have been a little bit tipsy so sorry if it's a mess :)

Lena is lost, that's not a word anyone would use to describe the brunette but she has to admit this to herself. She is completely lost. And that's all because of her best friend, Kara Danvers, the blonde reporter.

The CEO didn't see it coming, she never thought that she would fall for her best friend. But here she is, sitting in front of the blonde and staring at her face as she talks about some new lead she has, or at least she thinks so. Lena can't take her eyes off of Kara, she nods her head from time to time to seem like she listens but she has to admit to herself that she has completely no idea what her friend is talking about.

It all happened so suddenly, she was so happy that she finally made a new friend in town but then Lena realized that her feelings aren't exactly platonic.

Almost daily lunches and movie nights led her to fall in love with her best friend. Her one and only friend, really.

Lena never felt something so powerful for anyone before and it scares her a little bit. Normally she would talk with Kara about something like that but now that's impossible.

The brunette groans frustrated with herself and that catches Kara's attention. The reporter stops talking and looks at Lena with a small smile.

"What's going on in this amazing mind of yours?" See? That's the little things that make her fall deeper and deeper for the blonde. She's not even bothered that Lena wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. Honestly, the brunette would be pissed if someone did this to her, excluding Kara, of course.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen." Kara shakes her head with a smile as she stands up from her chair to walk around the desk and lean on it in front of Lena. The blonde takes her hand gently and squeezes to reassure Lena that everything is fine.

"Don't worry about it, just... You've been kind of distant recently, what's going on Lee? Is there something I can help with?" Lena sighs, her head hanging low as she bites on her bottom lip.

Kara tugs on her hand making Lena stand up from her chair and wraps her arms around the brunette. Lena hides her face in the crook of the blondes neck wrapping her arms tightly around her waist.

Lena sighs, smelling the scent that is entirely Kara and thinks. What if she got the courage to tell her? What if she could have hugs like that anytime she needed or wanted them? What if Kara has feelings for her too?

"What would you say if I told you that I have feelings for you?" Lena whispers breathlessly into the blondes neck and then feels her stiffen. "Fuck, I'm sorry Kara. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Lena wants to get out of the hug, as quickly as possible, to get away from Kara but the reporter has a strong grip around her body.

"You have feelings for me? Like, feelings feelings?"

Lena chuckles at Kara's explanation but nods her head. "Yeah, I have feelings for you, in a gay way."

That makes Kara giggle and squeeze her body just a bit tighter. "I kinda have gay feelings for you too."

Lena's eyes widen at that. Did she hear her right? Kara has gay feelings for her? That day officially became one of her best days ever.

The brunette gets a second burst of confidence today and pecks Kara's neck, where her head was for a few moments now. The CEO looks up to find Kara looking at her with a radiant smile and red cheeks.

"So, uhm, what do we do with those gay feelings now?" Kara asks shyly and Lena doesn't have enough will power to stop herself from laughing.

"Sorry, it was just really funny. But, uhm, how about a date?" Kara smiles gently at Lena and nods her head. "Tomorrow? I'll pick you up at 7?"

Kara thinks for a bit and then nods her head making Lena incredibly happy. The brunette never thought something like this could happen and on the inside she's jumping from joy.

Lena Kieran Luthor has a date with the amazing Kara Danvers. It truly is one of the best days ever.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lena told Kara not to dress up too much, that her usual clothes would be just fine but she didn't tell her where she's taking her. The brunette wants to surprise the other woman.

When Lena knocks on Kara's door exactly at 7 PM and it opens quickly, Lena's breath catches in her throat. Kara looks extremely gorgeous in her usual button up and slacks. The CEO unashamedly looks Kara up and down, bitting her bottom lip, not having a clue what it does to the blonde woman.

"You look beautiful, Kara." Lena exhales in a breath making Kara chuckle a bit. All of it seems like a dream to the brunette.

"And who's talking? Lena, you look breathtaking in jeans and a sweater. So where are you taking me?"

After Kara closes her door, Lena takes her hand intertwining their fingers with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"I wanted our first date to be ours, so to say. It's not much different from what we were doing earlier but I wanted it to be just us. So I made dinner, your favorite, and thought we could spend some time at my apartment." Lena says taking glances at the woman beside her as they walk to her car.

When Kara doesn't say anything Lena gets nervous, what if that was a bad idea? Oh God, it totally sounds like she's expecting something more, inviting her to her apartment like that.

"B-But I mean... We could do something different if you want, Kara."

After a few seconds of silence Lena can feel soft lips pressed to her cheek, making her knees weak. Kara just kissed her! She totally kissed her! And now she's saying something but Lena can't concentrate as she still feels those lips on her heated skin.

Lena, you useless lesbian, focus!

"Sorry, I just blacked out, what were you saying?" Kara giggles lightly shaking her head.

"You're cute. I said that I like your plan." 

The CEO beams at her date as they finally get inside her car and make the trip to Lena's apartment. And yes, Lena realizes that she was just there but she wanted to pick Kara up. She wants to do this right, so that Kara agrees on more dates with her.

While Lena drives she can feel Kara's electric blue eyes on her from time to time and that totally makes the woman blush. It's ridiculous to be honest, before Kara, Lena never blushed but now just a simple look from Kara turns her into a complete mess.

The brunette stops the car in her parking lot and stays still, nervously tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. The blonde puts her hand lightly on Lena's thigh making Lena sharply intake a breath.

"What's going on?" Kara looks at Lena with soft eyes, just wanting to make sure that the brunette is okay.

"C-Can you wait here for a second?" Kara furrows her eyebrows, confused at her request but nods her head nonetheless and watches as Lena gets out of the car and quickly jogs to open Kara's door. The blonde blinks rapidly and stares at the open door and Lena's outstretched hand towards her. Kara knows that she is completely red from her ears to her neck.

Lena serves them their dinner and before she even has a chance to sit down, she hears a moan from Kara, who surprise surprise, has already started eating. It's so sudden and something that Lena wasn't expecting that it makes her wobble on her legs.

Their dinner after that goes smoothly as they get into a conversation about their day. Lena always loved to talk with Kara because it takes her mind off of things that worry her through the day. Being with Kara let's her get loose.

After they're done eating, which means that Kara got Lena's plate and unashamedly ate her leftovers (because, Lena, you can't waste food), both of them sit on the couch in front of Lena's massive TV. Kara grabs a remote and puts on the first thing that catches her eye.

The most of the movie, which isn't even English, the brunette spends watching Kara. How she smiles, laughs and pouts at the various parts of the movie. The blonde turns her head to look at Lena and raises her eyebrow, as if to ask why she's looking at her.

Lena blushes at being caught but shrugs her shoulders. "You're just beautiful, that's all."

Kara gets shy and hangs her head low but Lena lifts her head with two fingers, smiling at the blonde. She inches closer and after checking with her eyes that Kara is okay, kisses her gently.

And as cliché as it sounds, she feels those fireworks erupting in her belly. As the kiss gets deeper and Kara pulls the brunette a bit closer to herself, Lena's hand drops to Kara's waist. Not wanting to think to much about what she wants to do, her hand get under her button up and instead of feeling skin like she thought she would, Lena feels some kind of material.

The brunette stops the kiss and furrows her eyebrows looking at Kara confusedly, Lena pops open first three buttons of Kara's shirt and sees the unmistakable blue suit. Lena's green eyes rush to Kara's big blue and she freezes.

"Oh."


End file.
